Titania celestial
by Nat-KF
Summary: ONE SHOT ERZA X LUCY -Erza, ¿Me quieres?-. Regresando de un trabajo que realizaban ellas dos solas. -Claro, eres mi amiga-. La rubia volteo la mirada al camino, lo último que quería era tropezar ante ojos de su secreta adoración


**TITANIA CELESTIAL**

Erza Scarlet, Titania, esa hermosa mujer portadora de armaduras. Maga dueña de perturbadora fuerza, maga con corazón pasional y alma guerrera. Decidida a jamás renunciar cuando quiere lograr algo, opta dora de prudentes decisiones en ocasiones y drásticas acciones en otras. Se ha dado cuenta de cierto detalle… se enamoró de Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy Heartfilia, rubia de encantadora sonrisa, chica de intenciones puras y sentimientos a flor de piel. Maga celestial, la puerta entre dos mundos, viva imagen de amistad sincera. Amada por dragón Slayer de fuego, Salamander dando todo por ella, enamorada de Titania, quien es buscada por Jellal.

-Erza, ¿Me quieres?-. Regresando de un trabajo que realizaban ellas dos solas.

-Claro, eres mi amiga-. La rubia volteo la mirada al camino, lo último que quería era tropezar ante ojos de su secreta adoración. Tintineando la armadura de Scarlet, sacudiéndose las llaves de Heartfilia, mezclándose ambos sonidos para crear melodía de fondo.

Volteo de reojo Erza, percatándose del cambio de humor en su compañera, sonrió interiormente sabiendo que en realidad Lucy buscaba otra respuesta. Ambas sabían, tanto pelirroja como rubia conocían los sentimientos de la otra, pero ninguna decía nada. Salamander, Jellal, el gremio, Magnolia, siempre algo de por medio. Eran magas de Fairy Tail antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Buscabas otra respuesta?-. Se atrevió a preguntar tomándose la barbulla para agregarle énfasis a la interrogante. Ligero rubor cubrió las blancas mejillas de Lucy y negó apenada con la cabeza.

-Para nada-.

-De acuerdo-. Siguieron su caminata de retorno al gremio.

Las personas observaban a la maga de armadura, los infantes con admiración, las mujeres con respeto y los hombres con deseo. –Erza-.

-Si-. Saludando a dos pequeños.

-¿No te molesta que siempre te estén observando?-. Más bien a ella le molestaba que observaran tanto a Erza. Se acusó a si misma de imprudente, cerró los ojos temiendo escuchar algo que no quería.

-Técnicamente, me da igual si me observa toda Magnolia ó si soy ignorada por Fiore completo. Mientras no pases tú de mí-. Un hombre que pasaba caminando disimuladamente manoseo a Lucy, esta se asustó, odiaba le hicieran eso. Heartfilia no alcanzo a ver al individuo pero Erza sí. –Espera aquí-.

-¡Erza no!- Reequipo a la armadura de alas negras y elevo vuelo. Busco desde el cielo al desgraciado que oso tocar a su amiga. Lo localizo junto a un grupo de chicos. Se dejó caer ya con su habitual armadura equipada y camino al chico.

-Tu-. Perforaba la mirada de Scarlet al individuo. –Discúlpate con ella-. Aterradora voz, mantenía los puños fuertemente cerrados casi asiendo hojalata los guantes de la armadura.

-Jajaja, ¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer?-. El chico desconocía a los integrantes de Fairy Tail pues era ajeno a Magnolia. Igual el caso de sus amigos.

-Erza Scarlet-. Apareció una espada que con solo verle daba miedo dado a tan filosa hoja.

-¡Titania!-. Grito uno reconociendo a la mujer que se describía cual leyenda en los caminos de todo Fiore. Erza sonrió al escuchar su sobrenombre.

-Discúlpate con ella-. Insensatamente rio el chicho burlándose. Tras cuatro segundos Erza le tenía con la cara contra el suelo y la espada en el cuello. -¿Ya te disculparas?-. Contesto que sí, temblaba de miedo la voz. –Buen chico-. Lo soltó, el pobre incluso orino sus ropajes.

Pasaban los días, detalles que demostraban los sentimientos de ambas partes, solo que no lo decían en voz alta. Como era común, Lucy llego a su casa y encontró ahí a Natsu, la diferencia fue que últimamente no tenía ganas de verlo tan campante en su casa.

-¡Sal de aquí Natsu!-. Aventó un cojín obteniendo la risa del peli-rosa, para el aquello solo era un juego, desconocía que en realidad estaba causando molestias a la chica que amaba.

-¡Vete a tu casa Natsu!-. Tenía ganas de tener su espacio propio, tranquilidad, aire que no oliera a hombre…

-No quiero-.

-¡Ya enserio! ¡Lárgate Natsu!-. Sin saber cómo hacerlo entender que se tenía que marchar. Estaba desesperada, frustrada de repetir lo mismo cada día, ¿Qué haría?

-¿Por qué?-. Ladeo la cabeza confundido. Antes hacía eso y jamás tenía problemas con Lucy.

Coincidió que esa noche, cierta pelirroja caminaba por frente la casa de Lucy, regresaba de un trabajo que termino algo tarde y alcanzo a escuchar las quejas de la rubia. Negó con la cabeza, Natsu no terminaba de entender que era incorrecto meterse al cuarto de una chica sin su permiso. Pensó en pasar de largo, total era tan común que eso sucediera, tanto así que era más normal que ir de misión.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?!-. Freno su camino al escuchar el descomunal grito, obviamente, Heartfilia destilaba furia hasta por las orejas. -¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS NATSU!-. Sonido característico de algo rompiéndose y objetos volando por el aire.

-¡No me voy hasta que me des un buen motivo!-.

Erza deicidio que hiria a sacar a Natsu de ahí para que Lucy estuviese tranquila y no terminase ahogándose en su propia bilis. Emprendió paso al edificio, fue fácil abrir la puerta y entro. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de la maga celestial.

-Natsu Dragneel, Lucy te ha pedido te retires-. Imponente como solo ella podía ser, fulmino con la mirada al dragon Slayer; nadie se desconcertó de su presencia, era común que Wendy, Gray y Erza llegasen por ahí. Heartifilia tuvo ligero, casi imperceptible rubor.

-Pero… -rosa iba a replicar.

-Natsu. Es hora de que te vayas-. Llamearon los ojos de Scarlet. Trono sus dedos dando a entender que de no ser por las buenas, haría que se retirara con métodos poco ortodoxos. Salamander aterrado tomo sus pertenencias y salto por la ventana. Erza relajo los hombros y espalda, suavizo el temblante quitando así la apariencia amenazante.

-Gracias un abrazo de agradecimiento a la maga. Hizo tal abrazo durara un poco más de lo que comúnmente duran. Sintió agradable que Titania rodeara su cintura en respuesta, suspiro sintiendo la tibia respiración contra la expuesta piel de su propio cuello. Se separaron.

-Me retiro. Buenas noches-. Dándose la vuelta teniendo por fin abandonar la morada.

-¿Te quedas esta noche?-. Propuso sin pensar, solo quería tenerle cerca por más tiempo.

-¿Segura? No quiero molestar-. Lucy creyó hipnotizarse debido a la ronca y atractiva voz.

-Claro que no molestas-.

-Entonces, me quedo esta noche-. Sonrió cálidamente. ¿Qué estaban haciendo últimamente? ¿Por qué no ser directas de una vez por todas?

Ambas procedieron a acostarse en la cama, Erza había reequipado la armadura remplazándole con sencilla pijama. Apagaron las luces quedando en penumbras y cómodo silencio. En momento poco claro, Lucy se abrazó a la cintura de Erza y recargo la cabeza en su pecho, amaba el calor emitido por susodicha pelirroja.

-Lucy-. Por supuesto que ella también amaba el contacto cercano con la rubia, pero, ¿estaba bien? Creyendo haber molestado a Scarlet, estuvo a punto de deshacer el agarre, las seguras manos de Titania impidieron tal acción. –Solo iba a preguntar si no tenías frio-. Aun estando en la oscuridad le sonrió a Heartifilia.

-Erza, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?-. Trazo pequeños círculos en el abdomen ajeno.

-¿Por fin diremos en voz alta lo que tanto callamos?-. Cuestiono acariciando la cabeza de la menor, jugueteaba con sus cabellos pasándolos entre los dedos.

-Quizá-.

-Lucy, sabes no me gustan los rodeos y llevamos mucho tiempo en ellos-. Siento tan profundo el silencio en la habitación. –Lucy, te amo-. Esas palabras resonaron insistentes.

-Entonces. Erza Scarlet, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-.

una sencilla respuesta, esa sola palabra desbordaba cariño acumulado.

Lucy cambio la posición, se acomodó hasta quedar recostada sobre Titania y le beso cariñosamente, saboreando despacio los labios de la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

Al día siguiente, tomadas de la mano caminaron al edificio del gremio. En el camino comieron unos helados, bromearon y platicaron plácidamente. Tan solo estar paradas frente a la gran puerta del gremio, se vieron de forma cómplice buscando cualquier atisbo de duda, ó, de lo contrario, todo el peso de la completa seguridad.

-Todo estará bien-. Dijo dulce la mayor estrechando los dedos de la otra.

-Confiare en ti-. Respondió aferrándose a los dedos enguantados de su pareja.

Erza empujo la puerta para entrar. Como siempre dentro los miembros de Fairy Tail eran un completo desmadre. Esquivaron una silla voladora, Erza regreso una botella que casi se estrella en su cara, Lucy fulmino con la mirada a quien paso corriendo y le empujo, saludaron a algunos que no estaban borrachos, Scarlet separo a Gajeel y Gray que peleaban por un juego de cartas que a final de cuentas ganaría Cana.

Llego Natsu, su sonrisa se borró al ver tomadas las manos de ambas magas. –Lucy, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-. Quería escuchar cualquier cosa menos lo que pensaba.

-Erza es mi novia-. Todo el gremio escucho la declaración. La mayoría les sonrió alegres por ellas, era un suceso inesperado pero no le restaba valor a tan buena noticia. La unión entre dos magos, o en este caso magas, era algo muy especial, más allá de lo imaginable.

Natsu se enojó, como cualquier enamorado dolido y sin realmente querer dañar a su amiga, casi hermana, Erza, arremetió en dirección de esta. Fue detenido por el espíritu celestial del León, Loke.

-¡Loke!-. Grito Lucy sorprendida.

-¡QUITATE DEL CAMINO LOKE!-. Bramo Natsu.

-Debo cuidar la felicidad de Lucy-. Loke tomo posición de ataque. –Eso, claramente incluye a Erza Scarlet, Titania-. Por el significado derivado de aquella situación Titania se ruborizo ligeramente, pálido rosado.

Se encendieron las llamas en los puños de Natsu. Una pared de hielo, decenas de helados y puntiagudos picos le rodearon.

-Dejadlas en paz Natsu-. Gray abogo por sus amigas, que el cabeza de flama no se interpusiese en la felicidad de estas. Al igual que Loke, se colocó frente a Erza y Lucy.

-¡No me jodan!-. Dio puñetazo contra la barrera de hielo hecha por Gray, volaron pequeños pedazos en todas direcciones.

-¡PARA YA, NATSU DRAGNEEL!-. Resonó la voz del maestro en cada rincón del gremio, taladro los oídos del dragon Slayer. –No tienes derecho a interponerte en su relación-. Dreyar salió y se paró frente al chico que ardía en enojo. Defendería a sus hijas.

-¡Pero viejo!-.

-Nadie elige de quien enamorarse Natsu-.

Dos semanas después, Natsu fue capaz de aceptar la relación que llevaban Erza y Lucy. Prácticamente cada habitante de Magnolia sabía que ellas eran novias. Jellal llego a enterarse pues incluso en otras tierras de Fiore se decía que Titania y la maga celestial salían; pero, el decidió actuar prudentemente y no hacer acto de presencia.

-Que loco este gremio-. Saliendo de fiesta, Cana había cumplido años así que era incierta la cantidad de alcohol que todos ingirieron.

-Ni que lo digas-. Erza sentía escocer la lengua, después de la decimoctava cerveza perdió la cuenta. –Te acompaño a tu casa-.

Así eran ellas, dos chicas enamoradas, dos magas de Fairy Tail.


End file.
